What happens in the bedroom
by shoujo-goddess
Summary: SMUT! i felt like trying to write some smut so here's some smut.


Everyone was out of the apartment.

Soul was over at Black*stars and Tsubaki's playing some game, and he'd stay there until the next morning. Blair was back at her house hosting a party.

Maka sat on her bed, back to the head board, legs crossed. Her lamp was on, and she was nearing the end of her book. Her blonde hair was down, and falling in front of her face, forcing her to push it behind her ears. She was wearing a baggy white t-shirt, and some red pajama pants.

When she finished her book she put it on the bedside table, and turned out the lamp. Instead of going straight to under her covers and asleep. She lay atop her duvet, drinking in the moonlight.

Thinking about a particular scene in her book that involved the main character and the love interest getting rather 'intimate'. She was thinking about the scene in her head, only she replaced the main character with her, and the love interest with a certain gold eyed reaper.

Slowly, almost subconsciously as she lay there, Maka slid her hand to her small chest. She placed her pale fingers on her left breast. She began to massage the nipple. Teasing it brushing her fingertips on it to get it pointy and hard. Her movements were skilled, she'd done this many times before. The separation of fabric soon became too much, and she slid the shirt over her head and tossed it to the foot of her bed.

Now she started once again on the briefly abandoned nipple, this time getting a little rougher. Pinching it she found sent a lovely wave of pleasure to her genitils. She applied pressure with her right hand to her vagina. This too sent another wave of pleasure throughout her body, making her curl her toes. She began to rub in a circle the area that demanded it. Slowly at first, her breath hitching slightly.

Finally her body begged, screamed for more. She needed something more, she needed something else.

Suddenly the urge became too much, the separation of fabric became enfuriating. She slid her slim legs out of her bottoms, then she slowly slid her underwear with it. She spread her legs to either side, her clothes now sat at the foot of the bed spectators to the lovely show. All this time as she did this gold eyes, pale skin, and long legs flashed through her mind. It conjoured up provocative images for her, some days she truly loved the human mind.

Then finally she found the opening, she slid her fingers into herself. She felt them in her. Slowly finding a small rhythm she began pulling them out halfway then pushing them back in. The rhythm soon gained momentum.

Her eyes were seeing white.

Then her entire body convulsed, her fingers faltered, her toes curl. Her muscles tensed then released as she came. A whisper escaped her lips, a name; "Kid!"

Afterwards she did not slip back into her clothes. She lay there basking in the moonlight, drinking in the afterglow. Her hair was on either side of her face. Her hands now on either side of her body. her emerald eyes seemed fogged over. Her lashes covered them halfway. Giving her a sexy seductive look.

As she lay on top her duvet completely naked. She was enjoying the feeling of her limbs becoming heavy from the act she'd just performed. As she lay there she thought she heard someone leave the apartment.

She didn't bother to get up and check, she was too busy loving the memory of the sensation as she came.

Kid left the mansion with the excuse of coming back in five hours and the house better still be symmetrical when he got back. He headed the usual way he did on nights. He knew for a fact that she would be alone that night, so it would be the perfect optunity to see her sleeping face without having to see that disgusting display that happened at midnight every night.

His father had taught him long ago how to become invisible. Kid never thought he'd use it for being in someone's house, not his own. His moral compass was always thrown askew by his night time visits.

After a brisk ten minute walk he reached the destined apartment complex. He dimmed his appearance in turn dimming his soul wavelength till it became almost none existent.

His walked up the stairs, then to the door. He knew where the spare key was. He remembered from the time that soul had forgotten his key. Kid reached under the welcome mat. He cautiously unlocked the door. He walked through the apartment almost silently. Then he stood infront of Makas bedroom door. He clicked the lock open cautiously not wanting to wake her if she was asleep.

He stepped into the room, closed the door behind him, than stopped dead in his tracks. Maka was awake even though she'd usually be in bed by now. She lay atop her duvet, rather lazily. She was staring up at the ceiling. With the moonlight behind her, and the lamp off. Combined with his reaper eyes, he could see her room as well as if it were in the daylights. He could also see Maka.

He became surprised when she lifted her hand to her chest and began rubbing. Slowly though he found that he actually enjoyed watching her play with herself. Kid's penis was becoming warm with want and need.

He became further hard when she tossed her shirt away. He could see the delicate buds, all exposed and pointy and hard from the sudden exposure. She wasted no time and quickly got back to work on her nipple. He noticed she seemed to be rougher now that cloth no longer seperated her fingers from nipple.

He'd never noticed it before, but he'd begun to move closer to her bedside. Now he was half way across the room moving closer ever slightly. Rubbing the bump that now was materializing in front of his pants. When she placed her hand down near her vagina and applied pressure, it became a bit too much.

"T hell with symmetry!" he thought as he unzipped his pants, as pulled out his now rock hard hot shaft. During this she'd slipped out of her pajama bottoms, and was slowly pushing her fingers into herself. This sent a chill down his spine, and as she began moving her fingers he began moving his.

He moved them up and down his penis, he tweaked the top. He pressed his thumb to the tip.

The two fell into a similar rhythm, her fingers moving faster, his moving faster with hers. His stomach burned, as he thought that she didn't need to pleasure herself in this way. That someone more than willing to help her climax was standing by her bedside now. He watched her body convulse and twitch as she came.

The sight of her body shaking in such a way made him get closer, faster to his climax. What really made him cum wasn't the sight of her breasts moving with this act. It was the whisper, an almost silent one, that surely if he'd stayed by the door he'd never hear it. She whispered a name in her sweet voice, she whispered his name. It was the thought that he'd been going through her mind all this time. That he was the reason for this sent him over the edge.

The pearly white liquid squirted from him, it landed neatly on the floor in front of him. his breathing was heavy and strained. With a hot flash of reality he realized where he was.

Kid hurried down the street from the apartment complex. He'd been doing what he did every night. Except this time it was different, this time he'd seen something that made him excited, and he'd heard something promising.


End file.
